Hand-held walking stilts can be used in physical education classes as a way of improving balance and coordination. People may also use walking stilts for exercise, for recreation, and as a toy. Walking stilts are commonly categorized as “pole-type” stilts, in which a hand-pole extends from a foot-base; and as “rope-type” stilts, in which a hand-rope extends from a foot-base. The pole or the rope extending from the base can be gripped to help with walking and balance.